


Build A Universe FanFiction, Where the Best Stories Are Made

by Alleycatisdone



Series: My Boys AU [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Let's Create A Universe, Long Explanation Is LONG, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Universe Explaination, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alleycatisdone/pseuds/Alleycatisdone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to dump all the universe information crap on you. And possibly some other stuff too.</p><p>First Chap: Stories, written, ongoing, and planned.<br/>Second Chap: Mage of Hope inspiration, moved from The Choice.<br/>Third Chap: Alpha Guardian Names<br/>Fourth Chap: Dave and Dove Pesterlog set in the new universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Piece of Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Just the blueprints for this series. NOTE: This will change frequently so be sure to check it.

Finished Fics:

 

_[My Boys](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1247809)       _

_[The Choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2406224)_

* * *

Ongoing Fics:

 

 _[14 Days:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1827628/chapters/3924682)_ Prequel and Sequel to "My Boys." Title may be subject to change.

Lil Cal Strider has always accepted that his life is odd, weird, _strange_. What he didn't expect is that, in the dying moments of Sburb, he becomes a Player and, to top it off, changes the ending of Sburb entirely!

Now in the new universe, he must learn how to act and _be_ human, all the while looking for his boys. Through new discoveries, a kind old couple who owns a coffeeshop, and his own flaws, he may discover that being human isn't really being human at all.

It's being himself.

* * *

Planned Fics:

 

 _Bro and the Other Game:_ Title is subject to change ~~although I might keep it because it sounds like a Harry Potter book.~~

You wake up with a sword in your chest, a timer burned into your hand, and a face full of ass. You have a feeling it’s going to be a long day.

This fic draws inspiration from TWEWY and the fact of where the hell are the Guardians’ dead souls if they’re not in the dreambubbles. Of course, they could always be you know, just _dead_ but that doesn’t make for a good ~~angst~~ story now does it.

 

 _Dave and Leviathan/Shooting Star:_ Title is still in the works.

A fic detailing the backstory of Alpha Dave Strider and maybe a bit of Alpha Rose too. Still in the ideas stage.

 

 _Waking Up:_ A story about the Guardians in the new universe and how they “wake up.” It won’t actually make a lot of sense until I post how things work in the new universe so just know that it’s about the Guardians’ “waking up.”

 

 _Sleeping Tight:_ A companion fic to _Waking Up_ only with the kids and how they “sleep.” Again, it won’t make a lot of sense until I explain the universe details.

 

 _Jade Fic But It Doesn’t Have A Title Yet:_ Yeah, I don’t have a title yet and I have the barest outline on this. Basically, it a Jade-centric fic towards the end of the Final Battle.

* * *

Other:

 

Everything about the universe to personal headcannons will be explored with this hodgepodge of a “fic.”

Also, I am working on a 8track for Cal and this series in general.


	2. ==>Dove: Do the Hope-y Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Also known as the time I wrote three pages explaining why I chose Mage of Hope for Dove.)
> 
> I decided to move the explanation of the Mage of Hope over here. ^_^

Inspiration for Mage of Hope:

[Here](http://dahniwitchoflight.tumblr.com/post/52484344899) you can find a bit on Mage speculation that I used. I see it as Dove suffers from his aspect Hope, like when he goes back to fix the main timeline or when he gives John the go-ahead for the Gate business that started the whole thing. The same site goes into detail over Hope and the specific class and aspect pairings [here](http://dahniwitchoflight.tumblr.com/post/84244830302). The things that should stand out to you are the Keywords ( **Unconditional Love or Trust, Confirmation, Acceptance, Belief, Positivity, Getting a Go Ahead** ) and the Symbols ( **Unstoppable Forces, Truth/Authenticity, ‘Angels’** ).

 **Unconditional Love or Trust** is, well, unconditional love or trust. :/ Dove, of course, shows numerous examples of this: He lets John go through the gates, _trusting_ Terezi to not get John killed (spoiler: it did). It also counts for **Confirmation** and **Getting a Go Ahead**. Then there are the interactions between him and Rose ( **Acceptance** ) right before he goes off on his timeline suicide mission which are just... UGH. Someone stop me before I grossly sob all over this fic because of _tHIS FUCKING_[ _PESTERLOG_](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003543) _!_ My rage on how Hussie can shatter my heart with the interactions of two fucked up siblings who know that they're going to die (not just in this timeline but also in the ‘alpha’ in a sort of "who's dick is bigger" fight over who gets to go on a _suicide mission to destroy the Green Sun_ ) is so vast. So very, deeply, unashamedly VAST. I really just want to hug them. Seriously though, Derse sibling bonds for the win, followed close by Beta OT5 in not exactly a pale/flush way but in a "i'm here for you bro" way in that they will literally destroy universes for each other. FEELS Y U SO HURT.

 **Belief** is sort of tricky to explain because it depends more on perception of why people do stuff. For example, why did Dove go back? To fix the timeline, obviously, but why? Why do something that is obviously not going to help you? It's implied through the pesterlog between him and Rose that their timeline would be erased when he goes back. So does that mean no dreambubbles for them? Nothing except nothingness? Then why would anyone go back in the first place, even to save a friend? It is here where I find **Belief** fits in. Dove believed that, through going back, he would be doing the right thing, even if that means being erased. Although thankfully, we know that they would have gone to the dreambubbles anyway when we find out about the existence of Doomed John. ~~(But doesn't this raise the question of how Doomed Rose and Alpha Rose merged? And wasn't Doomed John one of ghost LE laser fried, please tell me I am not the only one to notice that.)~~

 **Positivity**. Isn't Dove just a little ray a sunshine? ~~SUNNY D.~~ *shot*

In all seriousness, Dove isn't what one would call "a positive character." It isn't that he's negative, no, it's that he's so soulcrushingly self-deprecating that it _hurts._ There is no saving this child, that's the end of the story everybody, pack up, go home, show's over. Dove wants to be positive, he wants to be happy, but he whenever he might actually reach it, he gets in his own way. So it's like he's raising his hopes into this fine respectable I'M SO PROUD OF YOU image and then shooting it point-blank through groin, which, if Mage speculation is true, is what happens between Mages and their aspects.

Finally, the symbols. **Unstoppable Forces** is shown by the fact that Sprites are pretty badass. There's also the fact that even the action of _erasing his own timeline and his only living family  that can still be consider his and only his_ doesn't stop him from going back to fix the timeline. Like damn son, what _would_ stop you? **Truth/Authenticity**. Do I even have to explain this one? "Fake Dave" and/or "Bird Dave" ring a bell? **'Angles'** is another no brainer.

To further quote the site: _Hope is Unconditional Love and Trust, it is **warm open accepting arms**_ _(not exactly Dove’s situation; in fact, it’s the opposite with John) to any thing or person. It is the underlying thought that **what is here is right and true**_ _(timelines). It is the thought that **where there’s a will there’s a way**_ _(again, timelines)! ...But **don’t think** of Hope **as just a calm and peaceful encouraging nudging force** ,_ _(Dove ain’t no peacekeeper) Hope is also like the Angel **that grabs you on the run, flying you forward at breakneck speed to your rewards and eternal happiness**_ _(the End Goal) **.** It is **the Drive, the Unstoppable Force of Will that pushes you forward against all odds.**_ _(Timelines… again.)_

The official short descriptor on the site is _Mage of Hope: One who Knows with Hope or Knows Hope_ and it would be better if you read the paragraph over what a Mage of Hope is/does/ect. But for those of you who don't want to do that, I will try to highlight the major parts.

_A Mage of Hope **suffers** from a **naïve optimism** that makes them **believe and trust** in a lot of things, only for a lot of those things to **turn out to be false and unreliable**_ _(TZ-John thing)_ _. There will be plenty of times they will **trust someone or feel safe and happy around them** , but it will turn out to be a **deception all along**_ _(not exactly deception but not exactly NOT deception either)_ _.... They have an innate sense of what is **authentic and real** , and **what is not**_ _(...)_ _. They can **spot a true authentic anything** from a mile away, because they **have that experience** , that **trial and error,** to **know and understand which is which**_ _(Yeah, he’s kinda biased about the whole ‘Real Dave’ thing. :/)_ _._

_They might have often said **Yes to any number of questions or choices** , **later either finding them out to be good or bad ideas from doing them**.... They suffer from their tendency to **believe in someone or something, despite evidence to the contrary as well,** having that **undeniable need to want to believe and have faith, even if it looks like to others it will turn out badly.** They want to **Hope for the best**. In this way they **might let things happens or let people do things that might not turn out in the best interest, and so they suffer from that**.... They **unstoppably move forward,** **never faltering in their path, despite the roadblocks or winding roads they must go down.**_ (Seriously, this whole might as well be a metaphor for Dove ending up a sprite. -_-)

Dove isn't exactly naïve or optimistic but he has learned who to trust through having his best friend killed by some alien chick and then having an alternate version of said best friend treat you like crap over a three year journey. Granted, Dove did invite that when he made that card but it still taught him to have trust issues. The whole bad decisions part should be pretty self-explanatory. Lastly, Dove never stops going forward, even if he does feel like shit most of the time.

My other drawing point is from the Homestuck wikia [he](http://skullkraken-gyarados.tumblr.com/post/34952585923/homestuck-class-explanations-masterpost)[re](http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Aspect) which I think everyone has been to at some point and can be easily explained. The last two sites are [here](http://skullkraken-gyarados.tumblr.com/post/34952585923/homestuck-class-explanations-masterpost) and [here](http://thepageofhopes.tumblr.com/post/13517446964/homestuck-title-test) which lightly touch upon the roles of the Mage and what Hope might mean.

The first site says in it's description of Hope that _So having faith in something **isn’t a** **tangible thing** that can be measured by outside means, but instead by **one’s own self**. Thus rendering most Hope players to be very **self involved** and **only certain about what they feel and are oblivious to/ignorant of how others feel**._ which Dove totally is. I’m looking you Dove’s dating experience. The second site says _Mages need **to learn to realize their skills and not get caught up in self-deprecation**_ which also fits Dove to a T.

Pointless other things that I remembered after choosing Dove's aspect: Hope's symbol is a set of wings, the poem "Hope is the Thing with Feathers" has Hope as a bird, Eridan's planet has angels on it, ect.

Right now Dove is kinda failing at being a Mage and will _hope_ fully become better at it. Sorry for the long note but I wanted to explain everything. [Here](http://zynwolf.deviantart.com/art/Homestuck-God-Tier-Classes-And-Aspects-289351342) you will find where I got the Mage of Hope look from.


	3. Names Are Hard Work (Or: The Authoress Has A Hard Time Finding Names, Three Paragraphs Of Symbolism For Alpha Rose's Name, A Stupid Nickname for Alpha Dave, Weird Names For Weird People, Headcannons for Alpha Dave, And Potential Spoilers For Future Fics.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I warned you bro. Explanation is LONG dawg.
> 
> (I used every character for the chapter title, do not tell me that I did not try to warn you.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There are a few SPOILERS for potential fics ~~and knowing the Alpha Guardians' names but who cares about that~~ and I put up a big (Spoilers!) sign. To make it easier on you though, you can just skip Alpha Jade's section if you don't want any spoilers. ~~Or technically this whole thing if you want the names to be revealed to you via fic.~~

Alpha Dave’s name is David. Very original, I know. But he mostly goes by the nickname DVD, which he gains in _Bro and the Other Game_ (which will be in progress p soon bc I finally found my notes). Bro gives David the nickname after his spiel over how (to paraphrase) “backstabbing brothers can’t even be honest with me i thought ur psyche was CDs u lIAR,” which seems very strange out of context but will all eventually make sense. Hopefully. ~~Also it’s David but without the vowels **D** a **V** i **D**.~~ Bro sometimes calls him Betty Crocker when he’s annoyed with David or just wants to tease him ~~about his supercrush on Nate~~ about how good he is at cooking.

That’s right, one of the Striders knows how to _cook._ Spread the word before the universe explodes. (Implodes? Which would it be?) He actually learned how to cook when he went to his “fancy art school” for some sort of degree in filmography. He took a culinary class as a pseudo elective-type class and since then he hasn’t looked back. (Man, I hope I’m getting this college stuff right. I should know this but it kinda goes over my head??? If you can help explain this to me, thanks and good luck.) Anyway, long things short, DVD can cook but he absolutely _hates_ all things Betty Crocker, reasons be obvious, so Bro calls him that for reasons be obvious.

Alpha John’s name is Nate. When he was younger, there were a couple of John’s in his class so he told people to call him Nate. I mean, he could of stuck with John but then it would have been hella confusing, trust me. There’s like sixteen different Makayla’s, Hanna’s, and Tyler’s that I know and it gets hectic when there are several in one room. The name Nate comes from Joh **nathan** , Nathan being shorten to Nate.

Alpha Rose’s name actually is decided yet. I wanted to go with a flower themed name and I’m still stuck between Lily or Violet, with Ivy or Lotus as a maybe. I like the way Lily sounds when picturing Alpha Rose. It may seem strange but some names just don’t fit? Like, calling Alpha Rose Lily sounds good but calling her something like Petunia doesn’t? Idk.

But yeah, Lily sounds pretty good when it comes to Alpha Rose but it’s not finalized. Lilies also seem to symbolize a lot of things, from purity to friendship to devotion ~~to lesbians~~ and even, to quote teleflore.com, “As the flowers most often associated with funerals, lilies symbolize that the soul of the departed has received restored innocence after death.” Grimdark, anyone?

Violet also sounds nice and it’s pretty obvious why I would consider it for Alpha Rose. After a bit of researching (read: google-searching and sloughing through multiple websites), I came to learn that Violets were symbols for modesty, innocence, ect., but more interestingly, they were linked to death, resurrection, and good fortune, which represented God Tier and the Light Aspect pretty well. Then Violets are also associated with royalty, power, and wealth, which Rose’s Mom at least had wealth and power and so would Alpha Rose.

Ivy generally means friendship, strong affection, and connections. It’s sort of so-so in the naming department, but I can finally say that Alpha Rose’s name _creeps_ into your mind (ha). Lotus’s overall theme was death, rebirth, purity, knowledge, the sun, and beauty. A lot of the symbolism connects to Alpha Rose but it just doesn’t sound right when saying it. The debate is still up so I’ll eventually post what Alpha Rose’s name is! (I put a lot of symbolism into this…)

Alpha Jade’s name was the hardest to come up with. I wanted to go with a green gem name like Jade’s original one but I could not think of one because (Spoilers!) I had already used Emerald for Jadesprite, who I had planned to bring back in the Jade fic I mentioned a while back. Eventually, I came to a brilliant idea: both Jadesprite and Alpha Jade’s official name would be Emerald but Jadesprite would go by Emma and Alpha Jade would go by Emily. It may seem a bit sloppy to you but I wanted to keep the green gem scheme while still having original names for them. (Spoilers over!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Beta Guardians names are coming soon along with the two Dads and any other character I happen to throw in along the way.
> 
> (P.S. Did you know Egbert means something along the lines of sword or mighty swordsman? I didn't and now I will forever snicker at the fact that John Egbert gave up his title of Master Swordsman to take up the _hammer._ Ugh, teenagers.)


	4. Brorails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dave is both the best worst brother and the worst best brother and an overall bro. Oh yeah and Dove is emo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crack ship, what crack ship? /looks nervously off into the distance
> 
> It might be confusing and a bit OOC on Dave's part so be sure to read the end note after!

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering therianthropicGudgeon [TG] –-

TG: jfc dude

TG: therianthropicGudgeon

TG: really

TG: wtf does that even mean

TG: it means hell no and fuck off.

TG: dude

TG: oh? what’s that?

TG: dave strider doesn’t know the meaning of fuck off?

TG: well lucky for you, one mister dove strider is here to school you in the ways of fuck-offery

TG: dude

TG: learned through years of being the third, fifth, and seventh wheel

TG: team leo all the way bitches.

TG: the first lesson in this convulted practice

TG: DUDE

TG: my foot up your ass as i kick you out the door scoring a touchdown out of the park

TG: brazilians all over the world yelling

TG: GOOOOOOOOOOOAL!

TG: someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today

TG: your ball-rolling alien bf not satisfying your birb needs

TG: (thats never not gonna be funny)

TG: (fucking ball-rolling alien who even designed this universe)

TG: (stfu)

TG: but srsly bro you need to step back on the whole

TG: woe is me i am angst shtick

TG: its getting kinda old

You grind your teeth together in frustration. He doesn’t get it, he _never_ gets it. He doesn’t _remember_ , not like you do. It’s not fair ~~to him~~ to you.

TG: asshole

\-- therianthropicGudgeon [TG] blocked turntechGodhead [TG] –-

You log off of pesterchum and spend the next few hours listening to deep and soulful Linkin Park songs, purging your soul of all things Dave-related. (Okay, so you can see why Dave would be worried. Linkin Park? Really? But in the end, it doesn’t even matter.)

There’s a knock at your door but you ignore it. Eventually you hear the sound of footsteps fade away into the distance and grudgingly peek your head out. There’s a bowl of chicken noodle soup on the floor, the noodles in the shape of Disney princesses. You frown down at the innocent bowl, mentally skewering it with your eyes. Stupid bowl, stupid Dave, stupid you.

You reach down to pick up the soup when your hand brushes against a piece of paper. Squinting, you pick up the note, groaning when you realize what it says.

hey dove thought you might need some cheering up so have some chicken soup. i heard its good for the soul. i picked the frozen one bc i know you fucking love that movie but it didnt even have a snowflake noodle what a rip-off. anyway if you can stop being a dick and unblock me from pesterchum i would much appreciate so love. your hella rad bro dave

God dammit, you’re supposed to be mad at him, not… _happy._ This isn’t your Dave (wow, a thought you never thought you would have) and you aren’t his Dove. This isn’t your body, your home, your life but… it is at the same time? Memories collide in your head constantly. One moment you remember strifing against Bro alone on the rooftop, the next you remember double-teaming him with Dave and _winning._ (You’re still not sure if he let you and Dave have that win or not.)

You close your door with arguably more force than necessary and sit down in your desk chair to stew. In an act of utter rebellion, you slurp your noodles, not sip. Teenaged Rebel: 1. Society: 0. Goddamn, you are smoking today. After completing that pointless tantrum, you finally unblock Dave and oh god there are so many words. So many.

TG: dove dont you dare

TG: GODDAMIT

TG: MAYBE I JUST WANTED TO TALK TO YOU A BIT YOU OVERREACTIVE EMO PRICK OF A PERSON

TG: SHOOT THE SHIT AND MAYBE HAVE A JAM BC THATS WHAT NORMAL MOIRAILS DO

TG: BUT NO DOVE STRIDER DOESNT WANT TO TALK ABOUT FEELINGS HES A GOTH EMO PRINCE THAT IS WAITING FOR HIS DELIVERENCE FROM THESE LOWLY PEONS

TG: MAYBE I MISS YOU YOU FUCK UP OF A PERSON

TG: MAYBE I MISS YOU AND MAYBE BRO MISSES YOU AND MAYBE DVD AND DIRK AND ROSE AND EVERYONE FUCKING MISSES YOU

TG: BECAUSE NEWFLASH

TG: EVERYONE LIKES YOU ASSHOLE

TG: SHITFUCKING ASSSTICK MOTHERFUCKING WHATEVERTHEFUCKYOURBFHASHUMPER

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering therianthropicGudgeon [TG] –-

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering therianthropicGudgeon [TG] –-

TG: omg im sorry

TG: except not really

TG: bc you really need to talk to us dove

TG: everyones worried and im worried and doesnt that mean anything

TG: come back already

TG: we have cookies i swear

TG: also we need to find you a better name

TG: you suck at it

TG: sorry but just laying the facts straight

TG: what was it last time

TG: torsibilityGimmick

TG: srsly where do you find these names

TG: need to find you something less self-deprecating and more positive

TG: like

TG: totallyGay

TG: shit wait

TG: i meant gay as in happy not fucking boys

TG: actually

TG: no i meant it in the fucking boys way

TG: anyway well be waiting for you and all that shit

TG: and hey if you want to message me back then great

TG: just know well be waiting for you

TG: sunny d unleash the power of the sun

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering therianthropicGudgeon [TG] –-

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering therianthropicGudgeon [TG] –-

TG: oh yeah

TG: <>

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering therianthropicGudgeon [TG] –-

Your lips twist into a smile without you meaning them to and your heart squeezes inside your chest. You reply before you even think about it.

\-- therianthropicGudgeon [TG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]–-

TG: dave, how many times do i have to tell you that we’re not naming my dick sunny d.

TG: but bro think of the possibilities

You feel better than you have in ages, even if you aren’t the real Dove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little snip is from after the new universe is created. Everyone's reincarnated and doesn't remember, or at least, doesn't remember _yet_. The Guardians and Sprites (yes, Sprites, who can't resist them? especially new kitty jasperosesprite squared) remember the game when the kids are thirteen. The kids remember when they turn sixteen. This takes place when they're fourteen, going on fifteen. Dave and Dove are moirails in this universe for a number of reasons.
> 
> First off, trolls and humans live together in this universe so it's not uncommon for humans to partaking in "troll romance." Moirails are pretty big, especially between siblings because 1.) siblings are pretty much moirails already (at least in the trolls pov) 2.) Hollywood has made it an actual trope for siblings to be moirails in the universe and 3.) it doesn't go against incest laws but there are other laws put in place specifically for it. Humans also don't exactly "pity" one another as trolls would say, it's moreso like "finding a soulmate." It was actually pretty fun thinking up how wacky this universe would be with trolls and their romance in it and I kinda fell down the rabbit hole of "what if? crackship edition" while doing so.
> 
> The reason Dave reacts so... _strongly_ when Dove blocks him is because Dove hasn't exactly been taking the news of Sburb well. Dove almost immediately cut himself off when he remembered and began to not care about his health. He didn't sleep much, eat much, or doing anything much except brood and have a ~~nother~~ existential crisis. It got so bad that when he finally emerge from his room, he took three steps then passed out from malnutrition. To say it spooked Dave, who had no memory of Sburb and was confused as to why his brother and moirail changed so suddenly, would be an understatement. Ever since then Dave tried his best to get Dove to eat and interact with others. Sleep was a lost cause at this point. Meanwhile, Dove was battling with the whole "I'm not a real boy" problem. Again. Seriously, just mention the word "previous life and/or timeline" and he runs for the hills shouting, "I'M NOT REAL." This child.
> 
> Anyways, that's all for this note. There are a couple of other easter eggs for this universe if you can find them. Hint: read the pesterlogs one more time, especially Dave's part.


	5. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTENOTENOTENOTENOTENOTE

Over the course of months, the new upd8s have brought us pain, sorrow, and a deep and soul crushing need for angst of any kind. Due to that, I have decided that I will undergo the task of rewriting bits and pieces of the My Boys AU. Which basically means hold on to your headcannons, fave characters, and secret ships kids, this AU is going the full mile. I’m talking more fluff and angst, more sprites, more crackships, more characters that don’t belong to Homestuck, more shenanigans, more cute katamaribird or whatever the fuck the ship is called, and most importantly MORE STRIDERS. Buckle in kiddos, it’s gonna be a wild ride.

EDIT: I forgot to mention that I'm taking this trash to crackshipping _hell,_ stopping on the way to see the magnificent pile of sin that is called artistic license, and maybe visit the dreaded world of crossovers where nobody will admit that they want to see Hal and Giffany get together. ~~I do, I do okay. Put the fUCKING MEMES TOGETHER.~~


End file.
